In a vehicle such as a SUV and a van, a cargo blind system may be installed to cover cargo in a rear area of the vehicle. In some situations, back seats may be put down to create more space for the cargo and thus leave the seat belts of the back seats hang on the rear quarter panel of the vehicle. When a cargo blind is pulled to a fully extended position, the cargo blind may snag the seat belt webbing and drag the seat belt along with the cargo blind. As a result, the cargo blind may bunch up because of the dragging of the seat belt. Further, the seat belt webbing may be twisted and the seat belt tongue may hit the interior trim of the vehicle when a lift gate of the vehicle is put down.
One solution to the above-described problem is to mount seat belt clips on the quarter trim panels. The seat belt clips hold the seat belt tongues or the seat belt webbings to the trim panels so that the seat belts are out of the way when the cargo blind is extended.
However, the inventor herein has recognized the disadvantages with such solution. Specifically, the seat belt clips are molded or mounted onto the quarter trim panel permanently. As result, there is an additional manufacturing procedure for the quarter trim panel. Further, the visibility of the seat belt clips decreases the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle's interior panels.